BLUE HARVEST
by The Byzantine Knight
Summary: My FORMER series of One Shots celebrating the 40th Anniversary of Star Wars! NEW UPDATE INSIDE! /watch?v GaR2HHq-ltA


**_Welcome to Episode IV of my 40th anniversary tribute series to Star Wars._  
**

 **At least that's what I wanted to write here...**

 **Some of you may have already seen me write this back in May 25th, so please hear me out...**

Originally, I had intended to write a series of six one shots about each of the six original films as part of my 40th anniversary celebration of _Star Wars,_ but I just couldn't get it done in time. _  
_

Each of my one shots was going to be a deeper analysis of a scene in _Star Wars_ from a certain character's perspective. I choose to only deal with the original six films, because I grew up with those films and thus I am more familiar with them. I respect George Lucas so much I wanted to do a tribute series to his creation.

I like the new Disney produced films too; they are very entertaining. I just prefer to stick with the original six films, because not only are they the films I grew up, they are also the films that always contain the deeper messages about life which are always fun to talk about. The new Disney produced films...might have some of that. They just have not been around long enough to warrant deeper analysis...yet. Someday they will though. The best part about the new Disney produced films is that they always bring in new _Star Wars_ fans. As an older Prequel generation fan, I am of the opinion that _Rogue One_ is way better than _The Force Awakens_ ; mostly because _RO_ tired to be as close to Lucas as possible, while _TFA_ tried to distance itself from Lucas far too much, but I digress...

When I got around to completing at least the first story (I'm not sure if I was going to start with _The Phantom Menace_ or _A New Hope_ first) and this message that you are reading would've be erased and replaced with a real story. This message was a placeholder until I finish writing, at least one story, but alas...no. Not yet.

Several events happened for me not to actually publish this story.

I had a horrible accident where I was writing 2 of the one shots at once...then I accidentally hit the wrong button and deleted them both. I did not get very far with either story, but it still hurts that I had to start over again from scratch. That blunder might have tampered with my creativity a little bit.

I also got way too involved with some other stories I am writing, that I seriously neglected to contribute anything to this story, so I have completely rethought this story's concept.

 **This story will no longer be a series of SIX one-shots, but will instead be ONE one-shot. This story will also be re-titled into something more specific to the subject matter.** _BLUE HARVEST_ is simply a placeholder, until I come up with a better title. Veteran _Star Wars_ fans like me, and probably you, know the significance of _BLUE HARVEST_ and what it means. If you don't know what it means, go research it.

 **When can you expect an ACTUAL story to appear here? At the earliest: Dec. 15th. At the latest: Dec. 25th.** If I can't get it done by then, this will just be deleted entirely. **  
**

I will also be experimenting with this story quite a lot. I am such a fan of George Lucas, I intend to follow in his every footstep, including going back and making multiple changes to my own creation. So if I say Greedo shoots first, Ewoks blink, Jabba's court has a big musical number, CGI creatures replace puppets, deleted scenes get restored into the film, Jar Jar gets the last line, and CGI creatures run amok in the background in the actual story, then by George it's gonna happen!

 **In the mean time** **dear reader,** **what can you do?**

 **Feel free to check out the rest of my stories I have also written, especially my _Star Wars_ \+ _Ever After High_ crossover!**

 **Go out and celebrate the** **40th anniversary of _Star Wars_ in your own way. **

**Watch the movies, watch the TV shows, watch behind the the scenes documentaries on the DVDs and Blu-Rays, play the video games, read the novels, read the comic books, read the guide books, read the behind the scenes books, throw a _Star Wars_ party, make and eat _Star Wars_ food, go ride _Star Tours_ , play with the toys, play with the action figures, play with LEGOs, expand your collection, buy more merchandising, ****sleep in** ** _Star Wars_ sheets, ****wear _Star Wars_ shirts, wear _Star Wars_ gear, quote _Star Wars_ in your everyday speech, use The Force to open automatic doors like Obi-Wan in _Attack of the Clones_ , ****go to a _Star Wars_ convention, ****meet a _Star Wars_ celebrity, cosplay, make fan art, write fanfiction, read fanfiction, favorite someone else's fanfiction (Probably mine! Please...)**

 **This Christmas, go see _THE LAST JEDI_! If you got time, go see _JUSTICE LEAGUE_ (multiple times) too.**

 **I know I am doing all of that this year!  
**

 **All rights to _Star Wars_ will forever belong to George Lucas, to which I, and everyone else is and will be eternally grateful.**

So now that is all I have say to here. Enjoy the rest of your day.

This is Jedi business, go back to your drinks.

You may go about your business.

Move Along.

Move Along.

 **P.S. Those one-shots I originally planned, may still soon be seen publicly one day. In 2019 is the 20th Anniversary of _The Phantom Menace_ , and I will definitely be writing a few tributes to that film. One of them will be the _TPM_ tribute that would have originally this story's first real chapter,so you'll see it then.**

 **P.P.S. In 2019, _The Phantom Menace_ turns 20?! _SERIOUSLY?!_ (In Yoda's Voice) Old, do I feel. _When 900 years old you reach, look as good you will not, hmmm?_**


End file.
